Losing and Getting back One Shot
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Autumn and Ian were in love,then he broke her heart for another girl. Autumn then is in a terrible accident. Love is then in the air.


I took deep breaths, fog clouding the cold window. I watched as my fingers drew a heart in the fog, then putting a crack in the middle of it. That's how I felt, like I had a broken heart. How could he do this to me? He just kisses her in front of me and when he sees me….he just smirks. He smirks like he won a trophy. I felt numb, cold, and emotionless. Nobody understood what I was going through; the only person I spoke a word to was my best friend, Summer. Each time she would see me like this her perky voice would say, "Come on Autumn, be happy. You are free of him. He hurt you more than you could handle." I couldn't be happy though, it was impossible. No matter how much he hurt me I still loved him. I loved him like it was the end of the world. I sat up and got off the window seat and began to walk out of the house, not that my mother or father cared. They hated me anyways. I check my phone hoping for one message from him, but there are no messages whatsoever. Tears sprang to my eyes as clouds covered the sky and thunder began to start. I did not go back inside, no, I just stood in the middle of the street. Why? I was waiting, waiting for something. I did not know what but I knew I had to stay here. That maybe there was something here to wait for. My phone rang at the same time that headlights began to come towards me. The caller I.D. said his name, Ian. I answered and said, "Hello." Ian's voice came through the other line and said, "Autumn, we need to talk." The headlights came closer, but I couldn't move. It was like my feet were super glued to the floor. I said in a shaky voice, "I am so sorry Ian." I closed my eyes and heard his voice say, "What? Autumn what are-"The car tried to stop but the brake was not fast enough and Ian was cut off by my scream. The phone flew out of my hands and I flew back about six yards. My head hit the floor and I felt my blood seep out of my head and circle around me.

My vision clouded over and everything went blurry.

The last thing I heard was Ian screaming through the phone, "Autumn? Autumn, Please answer me! What happened? AUTUMN!"

Then it all went black.

I didn't know how I got here but all I heard were beeping sounds and the sound of someone crying.

Why are they crying?

My eyes remained closed but an angel appeared before me. Their angelic voice rang in my head saying, "Autumn, you have to go back. You don't belong in heaven yet." I frowned but then the angel disappeared and suddenly I was back into reality. I opened my eyes and gasped, taking in the air and scene around me. I found my best friend, Summer, in a chair sleeping. I say in fear, "S-summer?" Her eyes flash open and once she sees me her eyes fill up with happy tears. She hugs me tight and says, "Oh thank god Autumn! I thought I lost you, I thought I lost my best friend!'' I take in a deep breath and say softly, "What happened? Why am I here?" Tears spilled down her face as she said, "You got hit by a car. The storm was so bad that the driver couldn't see anything. You have been in a coma for three weeks Autumn." Tears fell from my eyes and I said, "I only wanted the pain to stop. I didn't know what would happen; I thought the rain would help me." She hugged me before whispering, "You are not alone." I nod and she leaves the room, letting someone else in. I closed my eyes and laid back, waiting for the person. I heard heavy footsteps and I heard an unmistakable voice, Ian's. "Hey Autumn." My eyelids flew open and I looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here Ian?" He sighs before running his hands through his hair in frustration. He says quickly, "I wanted to make sure you are okay." Tears brimmed my eyes again and I whispered, "Why would you of all people want to know if I'm okay?" He sat down and let out a long sigh before meeting my pained eyes and saying, "I still care about you Autumn, you have to know that." I turned my face and shifted my eyes towards the window, not wanting to look at him. "Why do you care about me? The last time I checked, I was like scum to you." I got up, dragging my machine with me, and stood at the window, looking out at the still pouring rain. "You were never scum to me. You have always been the most important thing in my life. You have to know that I have never hated you and they made me do all that to you. I never wanted to hurt you." I lean my head against the freezing window and say, "Important? If I was that important you would never do what they told you to. You would have stayed with me and not embarrassed me in public and hurt me like you promised you never would." I heard his heavy footsteps come closer and stop next to me, though I did not look up. He sighs and says, "I know, I was stupid. I miss you Autumn, I missed you so much it hurt." I immediately replied, "Do you know how much it hurts to have a broken heart? To be made fun of because my boyfriend left me for another girl? To see your old boyfriend kissing that girl right in front of you? It hurts Ian, it really does." He pushes the hair away from my face and turns my head so my honey gold eyes were forced to meet his brown ones. "I NEVER meant to hurt you Autumn." He leaned closer and my breathed caught in my throat as he got even closer. "I LOVE you Autumn. I always have and always will." Suddenly, his lips were on mine and I could help but kiss back and melt in his arms. I ran my hands through his hair and did my best to get as close as I could to him. Finally, we both pulled away for breath and stared into each other's eyes. A smile plays on my lips as we leaned our foreheads together and I whispered, "I love you too, Ian." A grin spreads across his face as he kisses me again before saying, "I promise you forever, Autumn." I hug him tight before saying, "That is all I ever wanted to hear from you, Ian. That's all I ever wanted and wished from you." We exchanged I love you's before going on with our lives together. As he promised, we had forever together. Some advice for you people out there, promise the ones you love forever, or else you will never have that long.


End file.
